Cobalt Muyo
by Panzerraptor
Summary: A boy named Cobalt has troubles with his ship and accidentally plunges near the Masaki Shrine. Now he must take up residence, fix his ship, look after an egg, and protect the group from his clone and a vengeful Dr. Clay. Rated T for later coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Colbalt Muyo

Summary: A boy named Cobalt has troubles with his ship and accidentally plunges near the Masaki Shrine. Now he must take up residence, fix his ship, look after an egg, and protect the group from his clone and a vengeful Dr. Clay. (No Flames. Just R&R.)

Author's Note 1: One day, I was channel surfing Cable TV when I began to watch a few shows from this series. Then an idea popped into my head for a pretty good fanfic. Fact: I also made and posted this fic cause I was getting bored around the house. The raptor, I added that in for the hell of it. This also tries to merge the Tenchi Muyo OVA and the Tenchi Universe OVA.

Chapter 1

On the far side of the Sol System, a small, streamlined ship colored in red with black stripes was having difficulty with its systems. The pilot was a young 19 year old that came from a monarchal planet called Jurai. He was slender and was about six feet, with short black hair and dark red eyes. His clothes were mostly red, but he wore a black cloak. "Great," he said, "the engines are down and the navigational system is outta whack! I need to find somewhere to land." Suddenly, the ship began to rattle. The pilot knew that he had no choice. "Great, now I'm stuck in this planet's orbit! Whatever." The teen started analyzing the planet as many screens popped up. "Alright. Seems that the sentient beings here are pretty primitive, but the atmosphere here is hospitable. Computer!"

"Yes, Cobalt?" the female like voice of the program asked.

"Initiate Emergency Protocols. Add power to the forward shields. Switch to Auto Pilot."

"Initiating Emergency Protocols. Shields holding at 65. Auto Pilot engaged."

"Oh no!" Cobalt ran out of his chair and went to ran to the back. In there, a small red egg was inside a glass barrier. Cobalt started typing in a password on the console. "I can't let this thing get damaged." The barrier opened. One half of the container was lowering while at the same time, the other was rising.

"25 seconds till impact!" the computer alerted. Cobalt rushed to his seat. "Well, this is it! I must survive!" The ship was racing through the atmosphere at incredible speed. In a few minutes, Cobalt started pressing buttons on the console with his right hand while holding the egg in his right. Both forms were transported out of the ship. Meanwhile, the ship kept losing altitude until it made a crash landing in a forest. Birds started flocking overhead after the landing and dust started to rise. This occurrence did not go unnoticed...

A few hundred yards away, a boy named Tenchi and his group saw the incident. They looked in shock; mouths gaping, eyes widened. "Oh no!" said Mihoshi, "I wondered what happened?"

"It looked like a Juraiain cruiser," Ayeka informed.

"I'm going to check it out!" Tenchi said. He raced to the crash site.

"Oh, do we have to?" Ryoko whined. "Why don't we just leave this thing alone?"

"There could be a survivor! We can't just forget it, Ryoko!"

"Tenchi's right," Sasami said in agreement. "We don't have anytime to waste."

Tenchi shook his head. "Sorry, but you'll have to stay."

Sasami moaned. "It's alright, Sasami," Ayeka comforted.

"Don't worry, Aeka," Mihoshi assured. "I'll look after her."

A large sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "... I worry."

"Well, let's go," Tenchi said.

The group hurried to the area of the ship. Meanwhile, laying on the ground near the ship, Cobalt was unconscious during the instance. Right next to him laid the egg he was protecting. Slowly, he opened his eyes and, still tired, tried to pick himself off the ground. Unfortunately, he was too weak to move. He started hearing a voice. "Hey, I think I see someone!" it called. Cobalt saw the woman run up to him. It was Kiyone. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Cobalt scoffed and smiled at her. "I've been through worse scrapes," he said. In a matter of seconds, he dropped his head. "I'll live, but if you've come to rescue me... Don't forget the egg..." Cobalt was then knocked out cold. Kiyone looked over and saw the large, sphere object. The rest of the group arrived.

"Kiyone," Tenchi called. "How is he?"

"He'll live, but he needs help!"

"Okay. Ayeka, lend me a hand!"

"Alright." Ayeka and Tenchi picked Cobalt up and left the scene with Ryoko hovering not too far behind. Kiyone was about to leave too, until she remembered about the favor that the injured boy asked of her. She picked up the egg and followed them back to the shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note 1: Italics for thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cobalt had awoken, except he wasn't at the crash site. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed. He put his hand on his forehead and realized that it was wrapped up in a bandage. _"Where am I?" _Cobalt thought. _"I remember being near the wreckage of my ship. Then I was talking to that woman."_

Cobalt looked around the room, until he saw a young girl sitting in a chair on the left side of the bed and a cabbit on her head. "Hello, I'm glad you're awake!" she said in a smile. "I'm Sasami. Nice to meet you!" the strange creature started to meow. "Oh and this is Ryo-Ouki." Again it meowed. Cobalt had a whimsical expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just... where am I?"

"Oh, you're on the Planet Earth."

"Planet... Earth? Yes... I see..."

"Well, I'll go get everyone. Now just sit tight."

"Can do, miss." Sasami left the room. _"What bed manner. Earth, huh? Well, it's not Jurai, but I guess it's better than the one with a bold spot."_

In a few minutes, Sasami came back with company. "See, he's awake."

"Oh, hello there. Glad you're up," Ayeka said. "I'm Ayeka. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Washu."

"The name's Ryoko."

"I'm Mihoshi. I'm so happy that you're okay! Oh, and this is my partner, Kiyone," she said as she grabbed her shoulders. "We're from the same Galaxy Police department!"

"Hello there," Kiyone said.

"I'm Tenchi, Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The name's Cobalt. You see, I originally came from the Jurai, but something happened to my engines. So I crash-landed on this planet. But now I wonder... Why is the Galaxy Police way over here?"

"Well, sort of a long story, I doubt that you'll find it interesting," Kiyone said.

"Well," Mihoshi was starting, "It all started when-." Suddenly, Kiyone grabbed her by the mouth.

"When do you ever shut up, Mihoshi?" Kiyone snapped.

"So you're from Jurai too?" Tenchi said.

"You know Jurai?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Lord Tenchi helped save my kingdom from a man that posed as Lord Yosho."

"What?Your kingdom...? Holy!" Cobalt yelped in shock while scooting back on the bed. "You're THE Ayeka! The princess of Jurai! And she," he said while pointing at Sasami. She just smiled and waved. "Your majesties!" he said as he bowed down to them.

"Oh, it's alright," Ayeka said.

"So how did you get here?" Mihoshi asked. "What happened to your ship?"

"Well, it's like this..." Cobalt started to get out of bed, but he disappeared. He then reappeared behind the group near the doorway, resting on the wall. When the group saw him, they all became shocked.

**FLASHBACK**

Cobalts ship emerges from the planet of Jurai. He starts taking off at incredible speeds. "Through most of my life, I was a product of a psychopathic madman named Dr. Clay for thirteen of my nineteen years."

"Dr. Clay?" Ryoko exclaimed.

"No way!" Washu yelled.

"It's true." Cobalt starts pressing some buttons in his ship. "You see, after he was captured thanks to you guys, I quickly left that ship. It has been a few months since. I thought I was finally free... until it happened." Suddenly, a beam hits the back of the ship. The source of the fire came from a very similar ship, except that it was blue with white stripes. "Dr. Clay was broken out of confinement by a comrade of his... my clone."

"You have a clone?" Tenchi said. Meanwhile, in the other ship, a man that looked like Cobalt started laughing in his cockpit. Unlike the original, he had short white hair and light blue eyes. His clothes were mostly blue, but he wore a white cloak.

"That's right. Before Clay created that robot, Zero, he took part of my DNA Sequence and made a few changes to the cellular structure. As soon as it was created, Dr. Clay dubbed my crazed copy Pyrite."

"So why would Pyrite pursuit you?" Kiyone asked.

"Pyrite was always Dr. Clay's loyal subject right next Zero. It was Pyrite, literally my own flesh and blood, that freed that bastard." Everyone gasped. " Pyrite was then told to come and bring me back. Anyways, the battle started." Laser fire was being exchanged back and fourth from the Cruiser-class ships. "In the end, it was a stalemate. Both our ships suffered insurmountable damage. I knew this was a good time to regroup so I changed course and was about to go warp. Then it happened."

Pyrite opened a small cap on his joystick. _"This is for Dr. Clay," _he said. He pressed the button and a large projectile came rushing towards Cobalt's ship. It exploded on impact just as Cobalt was in warp.

Meanwhile, his ship started rattling. _"Damn it, Pyrite!"_ he yelled. Cobalt's engines lost power and he had arrived in the Sol System.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"So there you have it. A case of a crazed counterpart and an evil scientist. Cliche, I know. But it's the truth!"

"Okay, so you have a clone of yourself that freed its creator and wants to destroy you," Mihoshi blatantly said. "But still, why does Dr. Clay still want you?"

"Two things. One, Kiyone do you still have that egg?"

"Egg?" Kiyone said, almost forgetting. "Oh yeah! Just a second." Kiyone left the room in a rush. She ran down stairs and looked in the one place where no one would be able to find it... In Washu's Lab behind the equipment. Kiyone checked the egg to make sure there were no scratches on the shell or other sorts of damage. _"Excellent," _she thought._ "If I left in the open, Ryoko might have turned it into an omelet." _With the large red egg in her hands, she ran back upstairs and gave it to Cobalt. "Here you go."

"What?" Tenchi said. "All that because of an egg?"

"It's not JUST an egg, Tenchi," Cobalt replied. "Before I left the ship, I found this in one of his labs. It seems to be another one of his genetic experiments. The thing is, I don't know what resides in it. So in order to find out, I needed to find help and the only person to do that is you, Washu."

"Oh, me?" she sneered.

"Why, of course. Not only did I read some of your research during my captivity, but Dr. Clay just couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really," she said. "I guess he just couldn't stop thinking about my pretty face."

"I could see why. You look even more beautiful in person."

"Oh please, do go on."

Suddenly, Ryoko cleared her throat. "Hey, kid. How about we focus on the topic here," she growled. "So he wants his egg back. What else is there."

"Ah yes, but to do that, we must go outside. And Tenchi, I'll need you to be my volunteer." Tenchi was surprised at Cobalt's request. All Cobalt did was smirk at Tenchi's reaction.

"_What is he up to?" _Tenchi thought.

* * *


End file.
